Hollow gamer
by giygas2
Summary: Estoy en el mundo de bleach, desgraciadamente no como un shinigami o un Quincy o siquiera un humano. pero eso no importa porque he sido bendecido con el poder mas roto que podría existir.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fanfic de bleach dependiendo de los comentarios veo si continuo este fic.**

 **Game over.**

 **Desea continuar: Si/No.**

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que pude ver al abrir mis ojos. Era solo yo. En un espacio completamente oscuro. No me podía mover, o sentir ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no me sentía ni en lo más mínimo alterado por mi situación actual.

Como no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, y en vista que me encontraba bastante calmado, decidí intentar recordar algo, de cómo había llegado aquí. Desgraciadamente, no me llegaba nada a la mente.

No recuerdo exactamente quién soy, ni como llegue aquí. Lo único que tenía en la mente, era un vago recuerdo de estar caminando por la calle, y ser golpeado por algo en la cabeza. Descarte inmediatamente la idea de que esto fuera un sueño lucido, debido a que al menos debería recordar algo básico de mi vida como mi nombre.

Me quede varios minutos observando la pantalla blanca de game over que se presentaba ante mí. Indagando en mis pensamientos, intentando encontrar la mas mínima pista que me ayude a deducir la situación en la que me encuentro. Hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que no iba a entender nada de lo que pasaba. Así que mi única opción era seguir con la corriente.

La pantalla de game over, me preguntaba si deseaba continuar. Por lo que supuse que, si quería al menos salir de este sitio. Debía confirmar la opción de continuar.

Desgraciadamente. Como no me podía mover, o sentir cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, no tenía forma de alcanzar la opción si. Por lo que en un acto semi-desesperado, empecé a pensar firmemente en la opción.

 **(Timbre).**

 **Nuevo juego confirmado. Bienvenido al mundo the gamer.**

 **Por favor seleccione un nuevo nombre, para el personaje.**

Bueno, al parecer esto es como un videojuego. Supongo que solo debo seguirle la corriente. Y ya que me están dando la oportunidad de elegir mi nombre, escogeré algo genial por lo menos.

 **Confirmado, nombre del jugador: Train Heartnet**

 **Por favor elija 2 de los siguientes dones:**

 **\- 0 O2:** oxigeno quien lo necesita. Quien posea esta habilidad no necesitara respirar.

 **\- Percepción de reiatsu:** no importa cuánto te ocultes, siempre te encontrare. Quien posea esta habilidad podrá sentir a los enemigos, aun si estos utilizan técnicas especiales para ocultarse.

\- **Inmunidad térmica:** frio o calor, esas cosas me dan igual. Quien posea esta habilidad, no podrá ser herido por ataques que se basen en elementos, como el fuego o hielo. Frio o calor.

\- **Crecimiento rápido:** mírenme, ya soy un niño grande. Quien posea esta habilidad podrá subir de nivel 3 veces más rápido, pero en consecuencia su poder no se incrementara en 3 estadísticas al azar por cada nivel.

 **\- Seducción:** mírenme soy hermoso y agradable. Quien posea esta habilidad, tendrá un bonus de carisma, (X2) cada vez que se interactúe con alguien.

- **Crecimiento lento:** lento pero seguro. Quien posea esta habilidad deberá subir de nivel con el triple de la experiencia necesaria que normalmente se necesitaría, pero en consecuencia el jugador obtendrá el doble de puntos en cada estadística y el doble de puntos de atributo, cada vez que suba de nivel.

 **\- Stop:** ¿porque simplemente no paramos un poco? Aquel que posea esta habilidad, tendrá la capacidad de detener el tiempo, por un laxo indeterminado de tiempo. Pero mientras esta habilidad este activa, el jugador no podrá ejercer ninguna acción aparte de pensar.

Eh, que pasa con estas habilidades. Son generosamente sorprendentes, y al parecer puedo elegir 2 de ellas.

Bueno de las varias opciones que se me ofrecieron, había 2 que llamaron especialmente mi atención. Por lo que las seleccione a través de mi mente sin dudarlo ni una vez.

 **Dones seleccionados confirmados:**

Crecimiento lento e inmunidad térmica han sido agregados a la lista de habilidades del jugador.

De ahora en adelante podrá jugar en este nuevo mundo, con esta nueva oportunidad.

 **Desea ver el tutorial.**

 **Si/No.**

Una nueva oportunidad, en otro mundo. Por alguna razón esto me suena demasiado parecido a una novela o a algún fanfiction. En cualquier caso elegí la opción si. Sería bastante tonto, ir a un lugar del que no tuviera la mas mínima idea, sin al menos escuchar la explicación.

De repente el mundo a mi alrededor empezó a brillar con intensidad, solo para caer en oscuridad una vez mas. Unos segundos mas tarde, empecé a moverme, lo cual era una buena noticia ya que es más de lo que podía decir antes.

Ahora podía escuchar, un ligero susurro en mi oído, el cual era generado por una débil brisa. Sentía que estaba acostado sobre la arena, la cual se movía a mi alrededor siguiendo los caprichos de la débil brisa.

Abrí mis ojos solo para ver el cielo nocturno, un cielo sin estrellas, cuyos únicos adornos que lo decoraban eran unas nubes ocasionales, y la luna que se imponía brillante en el cielo. Mire hacia mi izquierda para observar un océano oscuro, que parecía no tener final.

Me levanté del suelo, y me sentí un poco aliviado, al ya no estar aplastando mi cola.

…

…

…

¿cola? Yo no debería tener una cola. Empecé a mirar mi cuerpo, solo para notar que ya no era nada como un humano. Actualmente mi piel era negra, mis brazos eran largos y mis piernas eran un poco cortas en proporción a mis brazos. En mis manos y pies tenia un conjunto de afiladas garras. Pero definitivamente la mejor parte, era que ahora tenia unos nuevos apéndices que brotaban de mi cuerpo, en forma de un par de alas de murciélagos y una cola con forma de tridente.

Me acerque a la playa para ver mi reflejo en el agua. Y pude verlo claramente. Mi cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca, que sinceramente estaba de pesadilla. La máscara contaba con una serie de diente afilados, y 3 cuernos en su parte superior, 2 cuernos largos en sus extremos y uno pequeño en el centro. La máscara cubría toda mi cara solo dejando expuesta las cuencas de mis ojos, de las cuales solo se podían ver 2 rubíes carmesí.

Puse mis manos sobre mi mascara con incredulidad -¿Qué? ¿Qué es, esto? ¿En qué **estado** me encuentro?

 **Ventana de estado.**

Nombre: Train Heartnet.

Titulo: Ninguno.

Raza: Hollow.

Nivel: 1

HP: 600

RE: 1300

STR: 20

VIT: 20

AGI: 20

INT: 20

WIS: 20

LUK: 20

 **Habilidades.**

Mente del videojugador (pasivo) nivel MAX: Permite al usuario pensar lenta y lógicamente a través de las cosas. Concede un estado de ánimo pacífico. Concede inmunidad a efectos de estatus psicológico.

Cuerpo del jugador (pasivo) nivel MAX: Concede un cuerpo que permite al usuario vivir el mundo real como un juego. Dormir restaura HP y RE, también cura los efectos de estado.

Inventario: capacidad de guardar cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no sea inteligente o este vivo.

 **Dones.**

- **Crecimiento lento:** lento pero seguro. Quien posea esta habilidad deberá subir de nivel con el triple de la experiencia necesaria que normalmente se necesitaría, pero en consecuencia el jugador obtendrá el doble de puntos en cada estadística y recibirá el doble de puntos de atributo, cada vez que suba de nivel.

\- **Inmunidad térmica:** frio o calor, esas cosas me dan igual. Quien posea esta habilidad, no podrá ser herido por ataques que se basen en elementos, como el fuego o hielo. Frio o calor.

Oh, esta es mi ventana de estado. De verdad es como un juego. ¡Espera! Ahí dice hollow. Eso quiere decir que. . . estoy en el mundo de bleach.

 **(Timbre) has ganado 1 a WIS por darte cuenta de un aspecto del mundo.**

De repente una ventana de mensaje apareció frente a mí, que supongo confirma que estoy en el mundo de bleach. Espera, como es que siquiera recuerdo bleach, cuando no puedo recordar mi propio nombre de cuando era un humano.

Está bien, supongo que eso no importa mucho ahora mismo. Bueno, si ahora supuestamente soy un hollow, este lugar debe ser hueco mundo.

 **(Timbre) has ganado 1 a Wis por darte cuenta de un aspecto del mundo.**

Dando un ligero suspiro me dispuse a explorar un poco el área, pero antes de que pudiera mover, apareció una nueva ventana de mensaje.

 **Bienvenido al mundo de bleach (the gamer)**

En estos momentos el mundo se encuentra en una relativa paz, pero en el futuro eso de seguro cambiará. Las líneas del destino ya han sido escritas, y todos siguen las órdenes del destino, excepto the gamer. Su influencia es la única que puede interferir en el orden de las cosas, y cambiar los eventos de la historia original.

Ahora the gamer, ha sido enviado a este mundo en una raza aleatoria, y en punto de tiempo que le dará a the gamer la oportunidad de hacerse más fuerte. Existen 5 razas. Cada uno con diversos atributos y especialidades.

Para avanzar en fuerza en este mundo, se es necesario subir de nivel. Cuando un personaje sube de nivel, sus atributos iran subiendo. Y en el caso exclusivo del jugador, aparte del aumento de atributos este recibirá, 5 puntos de atributo que the gamer podrá utilizar para subir sus estadísticas. Aunque algunas estadísticas subirán realizando acciones específicas.

Sus estadísticas son:

 **HP** : es la vida del jugador. Esta aumenta a medida que el jugador sube de nivel o aumenta su VIT.

 **RE** : es el reiryoku. Reiryoku es la cantidad de energía espiritual que tiene un ser. Es utilizada para realizar ciertas técnicas, o aumentar el poder de los ataques. Al igual que el HP, el RE aumenta a medida que se sube de nivel, o se aumenta el INT.

 **STR** : es la fuerza, que equivale al poder físico, la resistencia y al daño de ataque.

 **VIT** : Vitalidad, aumenta el HP, junto con resistencia a enfermedades y venenos. HP se compone de 25 HP por VIT.

 **AGI** : es la velocidad. Esto es lo rápido que puede moverse. Y también otorga la capacidad de esquivar a oponentes más lentos.

 **INT** : la Inteligencia, es su capacidad para recordar, memorizar y aprender cosas nuevas. INT también aumenta las reservas de reiryoku. Reiryoku = INT X 50

 **WIS** : es la sabiduría y determina el sentido común de la persona, la percepción, el control general de su Mana y Reiryoku. También afecta su habilidad para aprender, memorizar, retener información.

 **LUK:** es la suerte, es única comparada con todos los otros atributos, puede ayudar al personaje de diversas maneras que van desde encontrar objetos aleatorios, hasta la frecuencia de éxitos críticos aleatorios y eventos aleatorios.

Las 5 razas son:

 **Shinigamis:** son una raza de seres espirituales, encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas en el mundo. Poseen altos niveles de energía espiritual, que son capaces de manejar y canalizar de forma innata. Maestros de la espada, con una serie de habilidades en ellas.

 **Quincy:** son humanos con poderes sobrenaturales, que utilizan sus poderes para destruir el alma de sus enemigos. Los Quincy tienen una afinidad especial por las armas a distancia.

 **Bount:** son un grupo de personas que tienen poderes especiales, los bount nacieron a partir de un experimento. Los bount tienen apariencia humana, con la diferencia de que cuentan con una eterna juventud siempre y cuando consuman almas humanas. Los bount muestran sus poderes a través, de sus dolls que son fragmentos de sus almas.

 **Fullbringer:** son humanos con consciencia espiritual nacidos con la habilidad Fullbring, la cual les permite manejar una habilidad que representa la manifestación de su alma.

 **Hollow** : es una criatura que se origina a partir de las almas de los muertos cuando estos son corrompidos. Los Hollows varían muy ampliamente en apariencia y habilidades. Sus rostros generalmente están ocultos por máscaras. En sus primeras etapas son la facción más débil y de lento crecimiento, pero también son la de mayor potencial.

Ya veo, eso sí que es interesante. Caí en la raza más débil y de lento crecimiento. Sin mencionar que yo mismo escogí una habilidad que me hace crecer más lentamente. (Suspiro) supongo que debo seguir con la corriente por ahora. Además, tal vez los hollow son la raza más débil en sus primeras etapas, pero sé que eso cambia cuando evolucionan. Así que solo debo derrotar a oponentes para conseguir xp y así subir de nivel.

 **(Timbre) has ganado 1 a INT por darte cuenta de un aspecto del juego.**

Oh, eso es una agradable sorpresa. Al parecer cada vez que pienso algo bien recibiré puntos en INT o WISS.

 **(Timbre) has ganado 1 a INT por darte cuenta de un aspecto del juego.**

Decidí borrar mi pantalla de estado para poder explorar mis alrededores. Camine por un tiempo por el borde de la playa, pero no se alcazaba a ver nada o nadie. Hasta que en una pequeña formación rocosa, vi un pequeño lagarto que tenía una máscara y un agujero en el pecho, lo quede mirando fijamente hasta que recibí una nueva notificación.

 **(Timbre).**

¡Una habilidad ha sido creada a través de una acción especial! Al observar a alguien por un tiempo prolongado se ha creado la habilidad **observe**.

 **Observe** : Nivel 1. Activo. A través de la observación continua, se generó una habilidad para observar objetos, situaciones y personas, permitiendo al usuario reunir rápidamente información. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mayores serán los datos obtenidos.

Luego de leer la información de la habilidad, utilice observe sobre el lagarto para obtener su información.

 **Lagarto hollow.**

Nivel: 1

HP: 30

RE: 15

El pequeño lagarto hollow que vi era bastante débil, por lo que decidí seguir mi camino (No tuvo nada que ver que en realidad me asustaran un poco los lagartos). Mientras caminaba, pensaba en como conseguir XP. En estos momentos yo era un hollow nivel 1, de seguro ahí afuera hay muchos hollow de niveles superiores. Pero supongo que tendré que arreglármelas de alguna manera si es que quiero vivir en este mundo. Supongo que el primer paso es hacerme más fuerte, para convertirme en un Gillian. Luego de eso avanzare hasta ser un adjucha, y cuando supere ese poder me convertiré en un vasto lorde.

 **Se ha activado una misión a largo plazo.**

 **El camino menos grande:** conviértete en un Gillian.

Recompensa 1000 XP.

 **Se ha activado una misión a largo plazo.**

 **El gran hollow:** conviértete en un adjucha.

Recompensa 10000 XP.

 **Se ha activado una misión a largo plazo.**

 **El sendero del rey hollow:** conviértete en un vasto lorde.

Recompensa 100000 XP.

Cerré los mensajes y seguí caminado, con una nueva determinación.

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas, desde que había recibido la misión de evolución. Y sinceramente estaba aburrido, así mientras caminaba intente sentir el reiryoku dentro de mí. Era una energía cálida, pero hasta el momento no podía hacer nada con ella. No habían enemigos a los cuales atacar, o técnicas que pudiera utilizar. Intente utilizar un cero, pero lo único que resulto fue casi agotar mi reiryoku sin ningún resultado.

Como me di cuenta que no llegaba a ninguna parte siguiendo la orilla de la playa, decidí alejarme de esta. Como tenía alas en la espalda, decidí intentar volar tal vez así me movería más rápido. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a utilizarlas, al principio corría para agarrar impulso y saltaba para extender mis alas. Hasta ese momento iba bien si no mencionábamos el hecho de agitar mis alas. Era como si me hubiesen crecido un par de brazos nuevos.

Luego de unos minutos de intensa lucha, logre un mejor control sobre mis alas y logre mantenerme en el aire por un minuto. El cual fue interrumpido cuando recibí una nueva notificación.

 **(Timbre).**

¡Una habilidad ha sido creada a través de una acción especial! Al volar por un tiempo prolongado se ha creado la habilidad **vuelo.**

 **Vuelo:** nivel 1. Activo. A través del vuelo continuo, se generó una habilidad para volar por los cielos. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mayor será la movilidad y la destreza en el aire. La velocidad de vuelo dependerá del stat **AGI.**

Después de haber aprendido la habilidad se me hizo mucho más fácil volar. Ahora tenía una mayor comprensión de mis nuevas extremidades.

Tal parece que cuando se aprende una habilidad, se puede comprender la teoría detrás de ella, junto hacer que la acción sea más fácil de ejecutar.

 **(Timbre) has ganado 1 a INT por darte cuenta de un aspecto del juego.**

Bueno eso lo confirma.

Seguí volando por lo menos 1 hora, mientras usaba observe en todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Y gracias a eso mi habilidad observe subió 2 niveles mientras que mi habilidad de vuelo subió 3. Lo que realmente me será de ayuda, antes solo podía volar en línea recta pero ahora puedo moverme hacia los lados y dar giros de 180º grados.

Unos minutos más tarde logre divisar un a la distancia, lo que parecía un bosque marchito. Me iba a apresurar hasta ese lugar hasta que sentí una extraña sensación. Aterrice al suelo solo para intentar concentrarme un poco más en la sensación. Y mientras me concentraba una nueva notificación apareció frente a mí.

 **(Timbre)**

 **Sentir Reiatsu:** nivel 1. Activo/pasivo. El ejecutor de esta habilidad es capaz de sentir reiatsu y reconocer los pertenecientes a gente conocida. El alcance de esta habilidad está definida, por su nivel. Alcance 300 metros.

Una vez ganada la habilidad, me dirigí hacia la fuente que estaba liberando su reiatsu. Estaba bastante cerca alrededor de unos 200 metros, detrás de una formación rocosa. Una vez cerca me asome acercándome al borde de la formación rocosa, y vi a otro hollow este era el primero desde que llegue al desierto y este sería mi primer oponente.

En cualquier otra situación, jamás esperaría enfrentarme a una criatura de pesadilla como esta. Era hollow que parecía un sapo gigante que media casi 2 veces mi tamaño. En el borde de mi mente, sabía que en una situación normal, mi reacción natural seria esconderme o correr despavorido. Pero en estos momentos me encontraba inusualmente tranquilo y más allá de todo eso, deseaba pelear contra ese otro hollow.

 **(Timbre)**

 **Se ha activado una nueva misión.**

 **Sigue el sendero de la victoria:** gana tu primera pelea.

Recompensa 25 XP

Fracaso: posible muerte

Ok. Esta ventana de misión es algo distinta a las anteriores. Antes cuando recibí las misiones de evolución. No habían dado la oportunidad de aceptarlas, solo quedaron en mi registro de misiones pendientes. Sin mencionar que ahora me advierte que moriré si fracaso, lo que no me anima mucho.

Desgraciadamente, si estoy forzado a vivir en este mundo, debo enfrentar mis miedos. (Esto no incluye los lagartos.) Lo primero que hice fue usar observe sobre el sapo gigante en frente mí.

 **Frey Gashnell.**

Nivel: 1

HP: 225

RE: 250

STR: 5

VIT: 5

Ahora que mi observe había nivelado pude ver algunas de sus estadísticas, que antes no podía ver. Pero lo que en realidad me sorprendió, fueron sus estadísticas, a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en el mismo nivel, la diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas era mucha. Realmente pensé que era una suerte haber escogido una habilidad que me hace más fuerte a cambio de tener un creciendo lento.

Habiendo ganado un poco de confianza Salí de mi escondite, para enfrentarme al sapo. Este se percató de mi presencia y me quedo mirando fijamente durante unos segundos. Solo soltar un grito que parecía un lamento.

Luego de terminar su grito, el hollow en forma de sapo saco su lengua de su boca, para golpearme con ella como si fuera un látigo. Tuve que rodar por el suelo para esquivar su primer golpe, y mientras retraía su lengua para dar un segundo golpe, corrí hacia él y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en su máscara.

El sapo se alejó de mí frenéticamente retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que yo recibía un pequeño mensaje anunciando haber logrado un golpe crítico.

No perdiendo el tiempo me abalance sobre el cuerpo del sapo, y comencé a morderlo y a rasguñarlo una y otra vez. En respuesta a mis mordidas, el sapo intento frenéticamente quitarme de encima de él. Pero poco a poco el hollow en forma de sapo fue quedándose quieto.

Una vez que el sapo se quedó completamente quieto recibí un poco experiencia, la cual solo lleno un tercio, de la XP necesaria para subir de nivel. Así que ya con el enemigo muerto, me baje de el para que la misión finalizara. Pero eso no paso.

Mire de nuevo al hollow que supuestamente había asesinado, pero él no hacia ningún movimiento, me fije por encima de él y parecía tener una barra de vida la cual no había notado antes, pero esta estaba vacía.

Luego me puse a pensar que hace un ¿hollow cuando derrota a otro? Claro se los come. Pero no quería hacer eso, si bien era capaz de morderlo, o quería comerme esa cosa. He escuchado que las ancas de rana son deliciosas, pero tampoco es que alguna vez tuviera la intención de probarlas.

Estuve unos minutos debatiéndome que hacer, pero me puse a pensar en los peligros que habían en este mundo, especialmente si era un hollow. No solo tenía que enfrentarme a Shinigamis, también habían enemigos como Quincy y otros huecos. Así que mirando con una nueva resolución al cadáver en frente de mi me acerque y comencé a devorarlo ferozmente.

No sabía mal en realidad, aunque no me concentre mucho en el sabor, ya que una vez que me comí el primer bocado, mi cuerpo se llenó de una sensación d hambre indescriptible y me había comido al hollow sin darme cuenta.

 **Misión Sigue el sendero de la victoria. Completada**

Recompensa 25 XP

 **Fin del tutorial.**

De ahora en adelante comenzaran a surgir enemigos normalmente. Suerte en sobrevivir en este mundo.

EH?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos primero que nada espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas. Lamento la demora no es mi intención demorarme tanto pero simplemente no tenia tiempo.**

En los tiempos antiguos, humanos, Shinigamis y hollows solían habitar todos en la misma tierra, sin distinción. Pero después de cierto evento, 5 familias Shinigamis, lideradas por los 5 miembros más fuertes de su linaje, decidieron crear algo, denominado así por falta de un mejor término. Este algo fue creado con el fin de delimitar el territorio de las 3 razas originales. Ese día y gracias al poder de estos nació el rey espiritual, y ese día se crearon los 5 reinos espirituales.

El reino en el que nos centraremos será, hueco mundo. El reino de la esperanza lejana. Un lugar inhóspito donde hay una sola ley. El más fuerte sobrevive.

Nadie sabe cuánto abarca este reino nocturno. Pocos son los Shinigamis que han llegado a hueco mundo, y han sobrevivido para contarlo. Y aquellos que han dado testimonio de su travesía y han dejado un registro de lo visto, han hablado de distintos lugares que allí habían. Tales como:

El deseo de la falsa esperanza: la torre de la luz.

Las sombras acechantes del bosque viviente: el bosque menos.

El deseo de la muerte lejana: la fisura.

El profundo terror acechante: el mar de los monstruos.

Las arenas bañadas por la luz de la luna: las noches.

Estos son solo los nombres de los lugares que los Shinigamis tienen conocimiento. Pero a pesar de no saber mucho sobre el hogar de sus enemigos naturales, los Shinigamis no están dispuestos a hacer algún tipo de investigación allí, debido a que actualmente la sociedad de almas no posee ningún medio para llegar a hueco mundo, sin mencionar que si la sociedad de almas llegara a enviar a alguien por debajo del nivel teniente, sería lo mismo que enviar a alguien a su ejecución, por lo cual la sociedad de almas nunca ha hecho un movimiento en contra de hueco mundo.

Y en esta época es una suerte para ellos. Actualmente el sector conocido de hueco mundo tiene muchos hollows poderosos y otros que van en ascenso. Tales como:

 **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck:** el centauro verde. Es un extraño vasto lorde, que habita en las áreas cercanas de las noches. Por lo general ella pasa desapercibida debido a que no busca peleas ni territorio, lo único que se sabe bien de ella es que mata a cualquiera que se atreva a atacarla por la espalda.

 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez:** el rey sin corona. Se trata de un adjuntas de tipo pantera que es excepcionalmente fuerte para su raza. Se le llama rey sin corona porque no posee ningún territorio por no mencionar un pequeño número de seguidores.

 **Barragan luisenbarn:** el dios de hueco mundo. Es el autoproclamado rey de hueco mundo, y su reino son las noches donde él pone la ley, y el que la desobedece muere. Se dice que desde que se convirtió en un vasto lorde, solo ha perdido una vez y eso fue según él, porque no se continuó la batalla.

 **Lilynette Stark:** el lobo solitario de las noches. No se sabe mucho sobre este hollow. La única información que se tiene sobre él es que pertenece a la clase vasto lorde y mata a todos los que se acercan a él solo con la presión de su reiatsu.

 **Tier Harribel:** la princesa inconmovible. Es un hollow de la clase vasto lorde. Los que han luchado con ella y han sobrevivido la describen como un hollow indiferente, no busca comer o territorio. En realidad nadie sabe lo que ella en verdad quiere.

 **Ulquiorra Cifer:** el hollow sin boca. No se sabe casi nada sobre él. Lo único que se puede decir con certeza es que es un vasto lorde y llego desde la fisura.

 **Train Heartnet** : el rey fantasma de hueco mundo. Se dice que es el hollow más poderoso e infame de todo hueco mundo. Su leyenda se esparció rápidamente por todo hueco mundo empezando desde que era un mero gillian, donde lo conocían como la última sombra, un gillian anormal que era capaz de devorar sin mayores problemas a los adjuchas del bosque menos. Luego de su evolución a adjuchas se enfrentó y venció a Barragan en frente de sus subordinados. Solo para posteriormente convertirse en un vasto lorde poco tiempo después. Actualmente nadie sabe dónde está, y todo intento por encontrarlo es imposible, ya que de alguna manera al convertirse en vasto lorde, toda su presión espiritual desapareció, mas no así su fuerza, por eso es conocido como el rey fantasma. El hollow más poderoso de hueco mundo, que solo aparece para causar devastación.

 **. Lugar:** las noches **.**

Sentado encima de una formación de cuarzo, en las arenas de las noches estaba sentado el rey fantasma de hueco mundo, solo y en silencio observando la luna, sintiendo una sola emoción, aburrimiento.

"Y aquí estoy totalmente engullido en mi aburrimiento, esperando a que los eventos del canon de bleach empiecen. Pero se está tardando y no tengo nada que hacer". Train siguió mirando la luna suspirando ante su situación.

"Aun no recuerdo exactamente quién soy. Bueno para ser más específico, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de quien era exceptuando el hecho de que vengo de un mundo diferente".

"¿Qué cómo lo sé? Bueno de donde yo vengo el ser en el que me he convertido es un personaje de ficción, de un manga y anime llamado bleach".

"Mi actual estado de aburrimiento, es causado debido a que yo fui transportado a una época anterior al inicio del anime, y no quiero interferir mucho, en algunos eventos del canon hasta que empiecen".

"Hace varios años me enfrente a Barragan, gracias a eso pude comprobar que fui transportado a una época pasada del canon de bleach. Pero ahora no me encuentro con nada que hacer, yo ya soy un vasto lorde, sin mencionar de que estoy seguro de que yo, ya soy la existencia más poderosa de todo bleach. Basta con solo ver mis estadísticas y mis habilidades".

 **Ventana de estado.**

Nombre: Train Heartnet.

Título: rey fantasma.

Raza: Vasto lorde ex.

Nivel: 275

HP: 889750

RE: 0/ **2500000**

STR: 7300

VIT: 7150

AGI: 8500

INT: 8000

WIS: 7900

LUK: 100

Pt: 5680

 **Habilidades.**

 **Mente del videojugador** (pasivo) nivel MAX: Permite al usuario pensar lenta y lógicamente a través de las cosas. Concede un estado de ánimo pacífico. Concede inmunidad a efectos de estados psicológicos.

 **Cuerpo del jugador** (pasivo) nivel MAX: Concede un cuerpo que permite al usuario vivir el mundo real como un juego. Dormir restaura HP y RE, también cura los efectos de estado.

 **Inventario** (Activo) Nivel MAX: Capacidad de guardar cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no sea inteligente o esté vivo.

 **Observe** (Activo) Nivel MAX: A través de la observación continua, se generó una habilidad para observar objetos, situaciones y personas, permitiendo al usuario reunir rápidamente información. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mayores serán los datos obtenidos.

 **Vuelo** (Activo) nivel MAX: A través del vuelo continuo, se generó una habilidad para volar por los cielos. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mayor será la movilidad y la destreza en el aire. La velocidad de vuelo dependerá del stat **AGI.**

 **Acero** (pasivo) nivel MAX: forma más avanzada del hierro, concede la capacidad de endurecer el cuerpo y aumentar la resistencia. La dureza del cuerpo depende del nivel de la habilidad y del reiryoku.

 **Sonido** (activo) nivel MAX: técnica de movimiento de alta velocidad. Concede la capacidad de moverse más rápido que el sonido. La velocidad de la técnica depende del nivel de la habilidad y del reiryoku.

 **Mach** (activo) nivel MAX: forma más avanzada de la técnica sonido. Permite al usuario de la habilidad moverse a una velocidad muy superior a la del sonido, el simple hecho de moverse mientras se tiene activado el mach causa desastres en los alrededores y en si solo es considerado un ataque.

 **Reiatsu** (Activo/Pasivo) nivel MAX: concede la capacidad de liberar el Reiryoku dentro del cuerpo, para convertirlo en una fuerza física. Si es lo suficientemente fuerte se puede utilizar para atacar.

 **Artista marcial rango divino** (Activo/Pasivo) nivel MAX: Aumenta pasivamente la potencia y velocidad de ataque con las manos desnudas y ataques basados en reiryoku.

 **Sentir Reiatsu** (Activo/pasivo) nivel MAX. El ejecutor de esta habilidad es capaz de sentir reiatsu y reconocer los pertenecientes a gente conocida y permite localizar a los enemigos. El alcance de esta habilidad está definida, por su nivel. Alcance 300 kilómetros.

 **Cero** (activo) nivel MAX: Consiste en el lanzamiento de una descarga de energía muy potente capaz de desintegrar al objetivo. La fuerza de la técnica depende del nivel de la habilidad y del reiryoku.

 **Bala** (activo) nivel MAX: capacidad de condensar y endurecer su presión espiritual y lanzarla desde su puño como si de una bala se tratase (una variante más veloz y débil, del cero). La fuerza de la técnica depende del nivel de la habilidad y del reiryoku.

 **Gran rey cero** (activo) nivel MAX: Consiste en el lanzamiento de una descarga de energía muy potente capaz de desintegrar al objetivo. A diferencia de un cero normal, este debe contener un poco de la sangre del hollow lo que aumenta el poder del ataque y le otorga un efecto venenoso para los Quincys. La fuerza de la técnica depende del nivel de la habilidad y del reiryoku.

 **Toque de Hollow** (activo) nivel MAX **:** concede la capacidad de lastimar a los humanos con solo tocarlos. El nivel de daño concedido es dependiente del nivel de la habilidad.

 **Garganta** (activo) nivel MAX: permite tener la capacidad de crear caminos espirituales especiales para viajar entre Hueco Mundo y otros mundos.

 **Regeneración a alta velocidad** (Activo/pasivo) nivel MAX: concede la capacidad de auto-sanar las heridas. La capacidad de sanar heridas depende del nivel de la habilidad y del reiryoku. Habilidad actual permite sanar cualquier herida siempre y cuando se posea reiryoku.

 **Aura suprema** (Activo/pasivo) nivel MAX: concede la capacidad de volver el instinto asesinó y la determinación una fuerza palpable.

 **Mano del santo:** (activo) nivel MAX: concede la capacidad de sanar las heridas de los demas. La capacidad de sanar heridas depende del nivel de la habilidad y del reiryoku. Habilidad actual permite sanar cualquier herida siempre y cuando se posea reiryoku.

 **Ultra instinto** (pasivo) nivel MAX: concede la capacidad de ver más allá de lo evidente. Quien posea esta habilidad podrá saber instintivamente las intenciones de su oponente, saber dónde están aun si son invisibles, cuántos son y cuál será su próximo movimiento.

 **Sabiduría del pozo de la luz** (pasivo) nivel MAX: concede la capacidad de acelerar el pensamiento y dividirlo para pensar en múltiples cosas a la vez.

 **Recarga divina** (pasivo) nivel MAX: concede la capacidad de recuperar constantemente las reservas de Reiryoku y otorga la capacidad mejorada de controlar el reiatsu. La recuperación de reiryoku depende del nivel de la habilidad y la cantidad de WIS. Nivel de Recuperación actual 83% de Recuperación cada 10 segundos.

 **Resistencia corporal** (pasivo) nivel 63: concede la capacidad de resistir el dolor. El nivel de resistencia depende del nivel de la habilidad. Nivel de resistencia actual 65%.

 **Máximas asesinas** (pasivo) nivel MAX: concede la capacidad de ocultarse del mundo. Con esta capacidad tu oponente no podrá percibirte aun si estuvieras frente a él.

 **Conciencia interna** (pasiva) nivel Max: concede la capacidad de mantener todo el reiatsu dentro del cuerpo. Los puntos de reiryoku se dividen entre las estadísticas sin costo.

 **Negación** (activo) nivel MAX: concede la capacidad de convocar la ayuda de un hollow guardián para que este cree un campo de energía interdimencional, para poder volver a salvo a hueco mundo desde cualquier otro mundo.

 **Habilidad única hollow.**

 **Control molecular:** concede la comprensión, la visión y la capacidad de controlar, transformar o destruir las moléculas que conforman las cosas.

 **Títulos:**

 **El único:** título otorgado a quien ha realizado una acción imposible. El poseedor de este título recibe regalos a medida que crece.

 **Sádico supremo:** título otorgado a quienes han torturado a sus enemigos hasta el punto de dejarlos al borde de la muerte. El poseedor de este título posee la capacidad de causar terror a sus oponentes.

 **El santo sanador:** título concedido a quien ha sanado a aquellos que han estado al borde de la muerte. El poseedor de este título posee la capacidad de encantar a los que sanan.

 **El rey fantasma:** título único que posee Train Heartnet. Eres el más poderoso, el triunfante y el glorioso, todos se inclinan ante ti, gracias a tu temple inigualable y a tu carisma insuperable. El poseedor de este título posee un carisma que atrae a los demás.

 **Valiente:** título concedido a quien ha superado sus miedos. El poseedor de este título posee inmunidad a efectos que intercedan con las emociones.

 **No es masoquismo, es entrenamiento:** título otorgado a quienes que se han lastimado a sí mismo para aumentar sus habilidades. El poseedor de este título obtiene un 10% De resistencia sobre cualquier ataque.

 **Suertudo:** tu suerte es realmente increíble. El mundo de alguna manera favorece al poseedor de este título. En las batallas eventos malos le ocurrirán a tus oponentes en algún momento del combate.

 **Dones.**

- **Crecimiento lento:** lento pero seguro. Quien posea esta habilidad deberá subir de nivel con el triple de la experiencia necesaria que normalmente se necesitaría, pero en consecuencia el jugador obtendrá el doble de puntos en cada estadística y recibirá el doble de puntos de atributo, cada vez que suba de nivel.

\- **Inmunidad térmica:** frio o calor, esas cosas me dan igual. Quien posea esta habilidad, no podrá ser herido por ataques que se basen en elementos, como el fuego o hielo. Frio o calor.

"Y eso lo resume todo. Soy un motherfuckingbadass certificado". Train se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentado y empezó a caminar por el desierto.

No me convertí en un ser fuerte de la noche a la mañana, si no que mas bien siempre, desde que era un hollow común era un poco más poderoso que los demás hollows comunes.

Pero a medida que mis niveles fueron aumentando, la diferencia en batalla contra oponentes de niveles similares al mío, se había vuelto abismal.

Era algo seguro decir que no todos los hollow tenían la misma fuerza, aun si sus niveles eran los mismos. Es mas, fue después de bastante tiempo que descubrí que subir de nivel no necesariamente aumentan tus estadísticas, y si aumentan lo hacen 1 a la vez, a diferencia de mí que todas mis estadísticas aumentaban a medida que subía de nivel.

Por ejemplo el primer hollow con el que me enfrenté, era casi el estándar para el nivel 1, por no decir que era un poco más fuerte que los niveles 1 normales, pero aun así habían otros que los superaban, pero ninguno de ellos en el nivel 1 tenía una estadística que superara el 7, y si las tuvieran el resto de sus estadísticas serian una mierda.

Y luego llegamos hasta donde estoy yo, quien empezó con todas sus estadísticas con 20 puntos.

No lo malinterpreten, no es que este insatisfecho con mi poder. Muy por el contrario, le doy gracias al creador, por este poder, después de todo realmente lo necesite en mis primeras etapas.

Luego de mi primera cacería y posterior comida, me invadió una gran hambre que me exigía seguir cazando y comiendo, lo que me llevo a dirigirme al bosque menos.

Mi etapa como un hollow común no fue la gran cosa. En mis primeras instancias mi estrategia de caza era esconderme y atacar. Utilizaba mi capacidad para percibir el poder de mis enemigos para encontrarlos y atacarlos furtivamente, lo que me hizo aprender la habilidad ocultación, la cual me fue muy útil.

Esta estrategia no cambió mucho con el tiempo, al menos no lo hizo hasta que alcancé el nivel 53, si mal no recuerdo. En ese entonces estaba posado en una de las ramas de un árbol del bosque menos, observando mis alrededores en busca de enemigos (comida). Pero para mí desgracia, lo único que había visto era un gillian. Era algo tonto si lo pienso ahora.

Siempre me había mantenido alejado de los gillian hasta ese entonces, y ese caso no fue la excepción. Pero, estaba aburrido, y quise jugar un poco. Molestar un poco a un gillian no le haría daño a nadie. O eso pensé.

Levantándome de la posición en la que estaba, deje escapar un poco de mi reiatsu. Por lo general, aumentar o dejar salir libremente la energía espiritual, es un imán para los problemas, pero en este caso lo único que había cerca según mi detección era este gillian, por lo que no habría problema, los gillians son bastante tontos y lentos, para cuando se diera cuenta de mi presencia ya estaría bastante lejos.

En unos momentos cada poro de mi cuerpo estaba dejando escapar energía pura de color negro con bordes de color rojo. Luego de haber liberado mi poder, levante una de mis manos y la apunte hacia el gillian, fingiendo que disparaba un cero.

Podrán entender que mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando la energía se formó en mi mano. Mi sorpresa fue tal que deje de concentrarme en la canalización de energía y accidentalmente la disparé.

Fue demasiado repentino, en un minuto el gillian estaba ahí y al otro solo quedaba la mitad de su cuerpo. Me quede varios segundos en un estado de shock, mirando el cadáver del gillian, hasta que las notificaciones me hicieron volver en sí.

En resumidas cuentas, ese acto de suerte me hizo llegar al nivel 89 de golpe. Además de darme el título **el único.**

Un cero, es una habilidad de un nivel alto, el cual solo es realizable por los menos, que poseen grandes cantidades de reiatsu para realizarla técnica. Que un hollow común y corriente haya realizado esta hazaña, lo hizo merecedor de un título propio.

Pero más importante, ahora se me habrían un mundo de posibilidades. Y fue gracias al cero, que obtuve varias habilidades nuevas y empecé a experimentar con ellas.

Hasta que llegó ese día, luego de haber matado a 2 gillian y habérmelos comido (cortesía de un cero doble). Había llegado al nivel 100. No se cómo explicar bien lo que paso después, en un momento estaba comiendo, y al otro una niebla brillante me había envuelto mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se estiraba.

Luego de que el fulgor segador de la niebla se disipara, algo terrible ocurrió, no duro mucho pero fue repulsivo. Dentro de mi cabeza podía escuchar cientos de voces que gritaban he intentaban llegar hasta mí. Gracias a dios estos gritos demenciales desaparecieron luego de un aviso de la **Mente del videojugador,** que anulaba el efecto de estado mental.

Luego de haberme calmado después de pasar por esa experiencia desagradable, me tome el tiempo de observar mi cuerpo, y vi que me había convertido en la mismísima encarnación de satanás. Era un poco más grande que los gillian normales, tenía 2 alas negras que salían de una túnica negra algo desgastada que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, mis brazos eran de color blanco adornados con unas marcas tribales de color rojo, mientras que mis manos poseían un gran conjunto de afiladas garras y unas púas que sobresalían de mis muñecas. Mi mascara también había sufrido cambios, ahora los 3 cuernos en mi cabeza eran del mismo tamaño y apuntaban hacia el cielo con una leve inclinación hacia atrás, mientras que mi rostro tenía 2 marcas rojas de luna creciente acostadas debajo de mis ojos.

Me veía realmente aterrador, lo único que me consoló en ese entonces era que no tenía la ridícula nariz que tenían el resto de los gillian.

Me apresuré en revisar mi estado, para asegurarme de ver los posibles cambios en mis estadísticas. Y para una grata sorpresa todas mis estadísticas habían aumentado. Estaba satisfecho, lo único que llamo mi atención fue el nombre de la raza, **gillian clase rara.** Investigue un poco sobre el icono y al parecer había desbloqueado una evolución especial, gracias al título, el único.

Otra cambio que me había llamado la atención era una nueva ventana **llamada habilidad única de hollow.** La cual solo tenía una habilidad llamada **comprensión molecular**. Era una habilidad útil, la cual me permitió comprender las moléculas que conformaban las cosas, y gracias a esto pude mejorar la efectividad de mis ceros.

Luego de esto el bosque menos era completamente mi territorio, no existía ningún hollow dentro del bosque que se me pudiera oponer.

Gracias a la **Mente del videojugador** yo era diferente al resto de los gillian, era más veloz e inteligente gracias a que mi mente nunca fue corrompida por los deseos de las otras almas dentro de mí, que deseaban el control de mi cuerpo.

Debido a mi voraz apetito, todos dentro del bosque menos eran nada mas que simples presas. Huecos comunes, gillians, adjuchas se habían convertidos en meros bocadillos para mí.

Y sin haber pasado mucho tiempo volví a alcanzar el nivel 100, llevándome a mi siguiente evolución.

Enorme, esa era la primera idea que se me vino a la mente en cuanto vi mi nuevo cuerpo, luego de haber evolucionado a un adjuchas.

Ahora, con esta nueva evolución, mi cuerpo se había remodelado por completo. En simples y claras palabras, ahora era un dragón. Un enorme y poderoso dragón occidental. (Quiero remarcar el punto de enorme).

No había mucho que decir de mi apariencia, después de todo era un dragón, lo más remarcable acerca de mi cuerpo era, mi mascara la cual ahora tenía 5 cuernos en la parte superior de mi cabeza, en una forma en la que se asemejaban a una corona, mi cuerpo parecía estar recubierto de cientos de placas óseas, las cuales se asemejaban a escamas, poseía alas gigantescas con extrañas marcas tribales y por ultimo mi cola en forma de tridente, la cual había perdido anteriormente como gillian volvía a aparecer en una forma más grande y visiblemente más poderosa.

Otro cambio importante que había sufrido fue el drástico aumento de tamaño, el cual había aumentado al punto de ser 5 veces más grande que mi forma gillian. Mi tamaño era considerable, demasiado de hecho. Por lo general este hecho no me habría molestado, pero. . .

Estaba en el bosque menos y no cabía. No podía moverme con libertad. Es mas, en el mismo momento en el que evolucione destruí unas cuantas de las formaciones rocosas en forma de árboles que cubrían el bosque menos.

Dada mi situación tuve que abandonar el bosque menos. Pero bueno, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Me costaba moverme, los demás hollows se escapaban de mí, por entre los árboles, sin mencionar que tenía un contador de tiempo de 7 días que se rellenaba al comer, y por alguna razón mi instinto me decía que no quería saber qué pasaría si el contador llegaba a cero.

Así que me dirigí hacia las noches. No fue muy difícil llegar hasta allí, después de todo, no había ningún hollow en el bosque menos que no supiera como llegar a las noches.

Así que, extendiendo mis masivas alas, despegue del suelo hasta llegar al techo del bosque, donde lo atravesé sin mayor resistencia, solo para llegar a un desierto vacío.

Las noches era un gran patio de comidas. Gracias a que podía percibir a todos los hollow a kilómetros de distancia, nunca Tuve problemas de alimentación.

Sin mencionar que tampoco tenía rival. A pesar de ser solo un adjuchas, tenía estadísticas muy superiores al resto de los hollow de las noches, sin mencionar que en ese entonces tenía una nueva habilidad única.

Cuando evolucioné no solo cambio mi raza sino también lo hizo mi habilidad única como hollow.

La cual cambio de comprensión molecular a movimiento molecular, el cual me permitía mover las moléculas de un área específica en la dirección que yo escogiera.

Si alguien pensara que esta habilidad no era la gran cosa déjenme decirles que están completamente equivocados. Ya que fue gracias a esta habilidad que vencí a Barragan sin problemas.

Todo eso ocurrió un cierto día, en el que estaba cazando como de costumbre.

Mientras estaba comiéndome 3 hollow tontos, que por alguna razón tuvieron la excelente idea de atacar al dragón gigante, un esqueleto sentado en un trono el cual era sostenido por un grupo de adjuchas, se había acercado hasta mí con una propuesta (orden).

De ser el nuevo sustento del trono del gran rey de hueco mundo. Y que si no lo hacía, podía despedirme de este mundo.

La primera idea que cruzo por mi mente fue, una ligera confusión, la cual después de un tiempo, se convirtió en comprensión. El mismísimo Barragan luisenbarn, el dios de hueco mundo se presentaba ante mí.

Sinceramente me emocione mucho al conocerlo, pero decidí ocultar cualquier rastro de reconocimiento al antiguo rey, y me negué a su propuesta educadamente.

Desgraciadamente el viejo rey de hueco mundo, tomo mi declaración como una ofensa ante su existencia, por lo que decidió acabar conmigo.

Por lo general el resultado de una batalla entre un adjuchas y un vasto lorde ya hubiese estado escrita, con una aplastante victoria por parte del vasto lorde. Pero en mi caso fue distinto.

Cuando el viejo esqueleto se arrojó hacia mí portando su hacha, no pude evitar entrar en pánico. Pero luego pude calmarme al notar que, era lento.

Definitivamente era más lento que yo. En el pasado cuando era un hollow común me había encontrado unas cuantas veces con unos adjuchas, y a pesar de que no podía medir sus habilidades con observe, debido a que estaban en un rango superior, algo en mi interior me decía que ellos eran superiores a mí.

Pero este no era uno de esos casos. Con Barragan aun en el aire, yo levante uno de mis brazos y lo golpee mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás, hasta que choco con el suelo dejando un enorme cráter en la arena.

Fue realmente increíble, con un solo golpe el cual ni siquiera había lanzado con 20% de mi fuerza, había logrado quitarle a Barragan un 30% de su HP total. Aun a pesar de esto, el ataque del viejo rey no fue completamente inútil. Ya que la mano con la que lo había golpeado, resulto con un pequeño rasguño debido a un miasma que rodeaba el cuerpo de Barragan.

El rasguño de mi mano no duro mucho, si bien puedo decir que el miasma era poderoso, mi regeneración era más rápida hasta el punto en el que termino desapareciendo el mismo miasma.

Una vez habiendo verificado el estado de mi mano, note como uno de los subordinados de Barragan, un hollow de color verde que en sencillas palabras parecía un ogro de un solo ojo, se acercó a él, para verificar su seguridad.

Un tonto, en el momento en el que se le acercó a Barragan fue ejecutado por su hacha. Al verlo pude notar como el cadáver que caía, se iba pudriendo rápidamente debido al miasma del mismo Barragan.

En toda mi vida creo estar completamente seguro, que nunca espere reconocer la cara de enojo de un esqueleto. Una vez más y sin ningún aviso o palabra Barragan se había abalanzado hacia mí.

Pero esta vez ni siquiera alcanzo a tocarme, debido a que fue completamente repelido por un shinra tensei. Así es un shinra tensei al mas puro estilo Pain de naruto.

Cuando recién leí la descripción de mi habilidad, movimiento molecular, en lo primero que pensé fue en un personaje de anime que podía hacer algo similar. ¿Y quién más que Nagato, podría hacer algo así? Así que en un entrenamiento especial, me dedique a replicar las técnicas de Nagato, y satisfactoriamente lo conseguí.

Ya habiendo mandado a volar a Barragan, por los aires una vez más. No me quede a ver que seguía después, por lo que me fui volando del lugar. Después de todo una de las ultimas cosas que quería era matar a Barragan el cual sentía que era importante para el canon.

Tiempo después de mi encuentro con Barragan, sentí que mi decisión de dejarlo vivir fue la correcta. Después de todo, todos los días el dios de hueco mundo, mandaba un ejército de adjuchas a enfrentarme, los cuales devore con mucho gusto. Después de todo para matar a los adjuchas que me mandaba lo único que tenía que hacer era liberar una porción de mi reiatsu y estos se morían solos. A pesar de la facilidad con la que los mataba siempre dejaba a 1 de ellos con vida, así estos le darían el mensaje a su rey de que aún seguía vivo y este me mandaría mas comida.

Y así como resultado de mis festines diarios, evolucione a un vasto lorde sin mayores problemas.

Esto ocurrió en una ocasión en la que Barragan, me había mandado a un ejercito especialmente grande, comandado por un miembro de su guardia real, o al menos eso dijo el elefante gigante de color verde.

La batalla no fue nada especial, eleve solo un poco de mi reiatsu y me los fui comiendo cuando cayeron todos de rodillas.

Una vez que me había comido ¾ partes del ejercito de barragan, había llegado al nivel 100, y mi evolución empezó de inmediato. Y el resultado fue fantástico.

Ahora como vasto lorde mi apariencia cambio de golpe. Mi cuerpo antes masivo se había reducido al cuerpo de un simple ser humano, siendo el más pequeño en comparación con los hollow que estaban de rodillas a mis alrededores.

Tenía un cuerpo humanoide cubierto por una armadura de huesos, similares a las escamas que antes poseía como dragón, pero en una escala de tamaño mucho menor, al punto en el que parecía estar cubierto de piel blanca, seguía manteniendo un conjunto de alas y cola pero habían cambiado totalmente.

Ahora mi cola era de color negro y un poco más larga y delgada en proporción a mi cuerpo, pareciendo más un látigo con una punta de afilada en forma de tridente que una cola. Mis alas también habían crecido en proporción y se habían vuelto negras, su forma todavía era como las alas de un dragón y eran lo suficientemente largas para tener la capacidad de envolver mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, como si fuera una capa con capucha.

Mi mascara era similar a su forma anterior solo cambiando para adaptarse a una forma más humana.

En ese entonces, hubo 2 hechos que conmocionaron a los hollow a mí alrededor. El primero fue obviamente mi evolución a un vasto lorde, el segundo fue mi perdida de reiatsu.

Todos los hollow sin importar que tan débiles sean tenían reiatsu, y este se podía sentir aun si era leve. Pero en mi caso había desaparecido por completo. Gracias a una habilidad que obtuve en el momento de mi evolución, **Conciencia interna,** la misma habilidad que yo supongo, que Ichigo logro después de entrenar en el dangai.

El estupor de los hollow solo duro unos segundos, solo hasta que un simple hollow se empezó a mover, mientras que todos sus compañeros y su superior, seguían en un estado de shock. Este hollow insensato, cometió el gran error de atacarme. Un solo cero, eso fue todo lo que basto para causar conmoción en ese sector de hueco mundo.

El hueco que me había atacado, y casi todos los demás que habían estado detrás de él, habían desaparecido con ese único disparo. Eso no era nada impresionante, lo que realmente era preocupante, era que el cero siguió en línea recta, atravesando todo lo que estaba en su camino sin dejar rastro, solo para explotar varios kilómetros a lo lejos, iluminando todo hueco mundo con la luz de la explosión.

5, ese fue el número de sobrevivientes. Los cuales deje marchar en un acto de misericordia y asombro que sentía ante mi propio poder.

Me marche de ese lugar, y me dedique a recorrer hueco mundo, mientras trabajaba para subir de nivel.

Al principio de mi viaje ser un vasto lorde era genial, todas mis estadísticas habían aumentado, y ahora carecía de hambre. Pero luego de llegar al nivel 100, nuevamente comencé a aburrirme.

Había hecho varias cosas durante mi viaje. Hueco mundo parecía no tener un final y al principio era divertido explorarlo.

Pero finalmente me aburrí, no de la exploración en sí, lo que me aburría era explorar siempre los mismos lugares.

Hueco mundo era enorme, y parecía que solo había recorrido una pequeña parte de él. Pero no quería alejarme mucho de las noches, para no perderme, después de todo ahí es donde se realizan las peleas más divertidas de bleach.

Por lo que entrené, me dedique a aprender habilidades curativas. Si los miembros del escuadrón 4 de los Shinigamis podían sanar ¿porque yo no?

Aunque no podía aprender esa habilidad por mí mismo. Me faltaba un voluntario al cual sanar, así que busque por el desierto un hollow al azar, que perteneciera a la clase adjuchas.

Luego de tener a mi voluntario, atrapado sin poder moverse, comencé a lastimarlo y a intentar sanarlo con mi reiryoku. Tras ensayo y error, y muchos voluntarios forzados, obtuve la habilidad **Mano del santo** y los títulos el **Sádico supremo** y **el santo sanador.**

Luego de haber dominado esa habilidad, intente superar mi desagrado por los pequeños lagartos. Destruí gran parte de las noches lanzando ceros intentando superar mi desagrado (Miedo) por los pequeños lagartos. Mi intento por superar mi leve desagrado (miedo) por los lagartos, aumentó mi infamia en hueco mundo, pero al menos obtuve el titulo **valiente**.

Seguí mi camino e hice muchas cosas mientras viajaba, pero lo que menos disfruté, fue herirme a mí mismo. La habilidad más bajo nivelada que poseía era, regeneración a alta velocidad, y esto era porque no tenía enemigos que pudieran lastimarme.

La última vez que recibí una herida, había sido cuando había luchado con Barragan. Por lo que entendí que el único que podría hacerme daño, seria yo mismo. Maximice mi habilidad, pero obtuve el título **masoquista**. Intente refutar eso repitiéndome a mí mismo que era entrenamiento, lo que por alguna razón cambio el nombre del título a **No es masoquismo, es entrenamiento**.

"Y eso resumiría bien mi vida hasta este momento". Train suspiro de nuevo, mientras se encogía de hombros.

El rey fantasma siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo repentinamente y levanto su cabeza al sentir varias firmas de reiatsu en las lejanías.

"Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer". Y con esas palabras Train desapareció en un sonido.

3 kilómetros de su posición original, Train se encontró con una escena común en hueco mundo. Un grupo de 5 hollow estaban acorralando a un hollow solitario, que parecía una serpiente de color lila suave. Esto no sería nada raro, pero la serpiente le parecía conocida por alguna razón, por lo que utilizo observe en ella.

 **Cyan Sung-Sun**

Título: ninguno.

Raza: adjucha.

Nivel: 15

HP: 5950

RE: 18000

STR: 100

VIT: 225

AGI: 258

INT: 300

WIS: 326

LUK: 5

 **Lista de habilidades:**

 **Cero.**

 **Hierro.**

 **Sonido.**

 **Habilidad única hollow.**

 **Muda:** capacidad de despojarse de la piel, para dejar una falsa versión de si mismo atrás como señuelo.

"Oh, es cierto, ahora la recuerdo, ella era parte de la fracción de Harribel. O así debió haber sido". Train sonrió bajo su máscara, mientras se dirigía hacia los hollow en conflicto.


End file.
